


From California With Love

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Agatha and Penelope got together after the Mage's trial, but after Agatha moves to California, things get a little bit complicated. Will their relationship be able to go the distance?





	From California With Love

“Babe, could you put down the textbook for a minute.”

 

“Just one second.”, Penelope insists, well aware that she is annoying her impatient girlfriend.

 

“Okay, but I have to go soon.”, Agatha sighs. Wishing her schedule allowed her with more time to talk to Penelope, or even to fly out to London.

 

“Okay, I’m done. What’s up?”

 

Agatha adjusts her screen to show her whole outfit, “What do you think?”, she asks, twirling around in a light pink sundress.

 

Penelope smiles, “You look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you”, Agatha blushes. She sits back down, looks into the camera, and rests her face in her palm, “I wish you were here.”

 

“I wish I was there too.”

 

“Then come on, Penelope, move to California. What have you got to lose?”, Agatha asks.

 

“We’ve already talked about this.”

 

“Yeah, we did. And you’re still a million miles away, so tell me again how waiting is better for both of us?”, Agatha demands, her lips pursed into a thin line.

 

“I have to finish school, and Simon is going through a lot right now-”

 

Agatha cuts her off, “-I don’t give a shit about Simon, Pen, I just want to see you.”

 

Penelope shakes her head, “He’s my best friend, Agatha. So I care about him, plus he just found out all that stuff about his parents.”

 

“I know. I just miss you.”

 

Penelope sighs, “I miss you too.”

 

Agatha laughs a little, but it sounds wrong, “I wish I realized how I felt when we were still at Watford. Then maybe we could have made more use of our time there.”

“Me too, but I was with Micah back then, and you were with Simon.”

 

“I just wish-”

 

“-I know, love.”

 

Agatha’s eyes flick towards her feet, “Long distance is harder than I thought it would be.”

 

Penelope sighs, “Me too.”

 

“I should probably get to class.”

 

“You should.”

 

“Goodbye, Penny.”

 

“Bye, Agatha.”

  


Two weeks later, Penelope is watching Simon and Baz bicker over which movie to watch, and they’re so sickeningly sweet it makes her gag. But the sight also causes an ugly feeling to rise in the pit of her stomach. Jealousy. She is jealous that Baz and Simon get to see each other every day while she and Agatha only had weekly video chats because of their busy schedules, it wasn’t fair.

 

She must have let her jealousy and slight sadness show on her face because Simon excuses himself halfway through the film and asks Penelope if he can talk to her in private for a moment. Baz looks confused but says nothing.

 

As soon as the door to Penelope’s bedroom shuts behind them, Simon turns to face her, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing”

 

He raises an eyebrow, “No secrets, remember?”

 

She sighs, “I know, it’s just hard to talk about.”

 

“Take your time.”, he says, sitting down next to her on the bed.

“I just-”, she pauses. “I want what you have.”

 

“Daddy issues?”, Simon jokes. Penelope nudges him gently.

 

“No, what you and Baz have.”

 

“A rivalry?”

 

“If I have to hear about him pushing you down the stairs one more time, I may have to kill you, Simon.”

 

Simon laughs, “What do you mean, about wanting what we have?”

 

“The...everything. I just wish I could see her every day, Si. I wish I didn’t spend every day wanting to see her. It just hurts, it’s like I can physically feel the distance.”, she chuckles wetly. Simon wipes a tear from her cheek that she hadn’t realized had fallen.

 

“You know what they say, ‘Distance makes the heart grow fonder’.”, he attempts. She appreciates the effort, knowing how hard it is for him to discuss the relationship between she and Agatha.

 

“You know what else they say.”

 

“No, what?”

 

“Out of sight, out of mind.”

  


“And then Florence told me my answer couldn't possibly be correct because-” Penelope is rambling on about her day to Agatha over their weekly video chat when the other girl suddenly gets a strange look on her face, that’s when Penelope realizes she’s been talking for 10 minutes straight,  “I’m sorry, I must be boring you.”

 

Agatha shakes her head, “No, it’s not that.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I think I love you.”

 

Penelope pauses for a moment, “You think?”

“I’m in love with you, Penelope Bunce.”, Agatha says. And despite the confidence in her tone, Penelope can see her wringing her hands in her lap.

 

“I love you too”, Penelope says. And if she’s telling the truth, she’s been in love with Agatha for quite some time, she was just building up the nerve to say it.

 

Agatha lights up like a Christmas tree, and the warmth of her grin hits Penelope with its full impact all the way from California. Just as suddenly, Agatha begins to look frustrated.

 

“What is it, love?”, Penelope asks.

 

“I just really, really wish I could touch you right now.”

 

Penelope blushes, “Me too.”

 

Agatha’s frustration seems to melt away within a moment, leaving a dumbstruck look on her face, “We’re in love.”

 

Penelope laughs, “I can see that.”

 

“You love me!”

 

Penelope grins, “And you love me.”

 

Agatha smiles brightly, “I can’t believe it.”

 

Penelope thinks that she would spend every single day for the rest of her life convincing Agatha that she loved her without a word of complaint, “Believe it.”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

When they finally hang up, Penelope is famished. She runs to the kitchen for a midnight snack, and Baz is there, scrolling through is phone. Because of course he is.

 

“Hello, a person who does not live here.” She greets. He scoffs but says nothing. Penelope has finally come around to trusting Baz, and now they have an easy dynamic. Sometimes it’s comfortable silence, and sometimes it’s a debate about the book they are both reading. Either way, it’s...nice.

 

“Hello, Bunce.”

 

“You have got to stop with the last name thing.”

 

He huffs, “Simon says that too, he thinks I sound like a supervillain”

 

“Do we have any proof you aren’t one?”, she laughs.

 

“Very funny. Why do you have that look on your face?”

 

Penelope furrows her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, were you just talking to Agatha?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“You get this look on your face whenever you talk to her, it’s sweet.”, he snickers.

 

She tosses a muffin at his head. “Piss off.”

 

“I mean it, I’m...I’m glad you’re happy.”

 

She smiles, “Thank you.”

  
  


Agatha’s roommate was very much not a fan of her squealing, saying things like, “Keep it down”, and, “Jesus Agatha you’ll wake up the whole building. But Agatha didn’t care. She had just told Penelope she loved her, and Penelope loved her back! It was exciting.

 

She couldn’t wait to actually tell Penelope in person or even see her in person, anything would do. They hadn’t seen each other in eight months, three weeks, and four days. Not that she was counting. She hadn’t seen her girlfriend since the night after the trial to do with the Mage, the night they had confessed their feelings to one another. It was probably the best night of Agatha’s life.

 

She hadn’t thought Penelope would return her feelings, much less act on them. But after she found out Simon and Baz were together, it made more sense. Simon was a little upset at first. But now he was an avid supporter of their relationship, or at least he tried to be. Penny said it was still hard for him to understand. Agatha understood, hell, she didn’t even know why someone as great as Penelope wanted to be with her.

 

She falls back on her bed just as her roommate decides to open the door. Naomi looks utterly unimpressed at Agatha’s joy, “What the hell is going on in here?”, she asks.  

 

Agatha stands up and swings her roommate around the room, “She loves me!”

 

Naomi looks a little dazed from the spinning and it takes her a moment to respond, “That’s great Aggie, who exactly?”

 

Agatha shoots Naomi an annoyed look until her friend remembers, “Oh right! That British chick.”

 

“ _I’m_ British, Naomi.”, she states.

 

“Yeah but, not _British_ British, you’re like, an honorary American.”

 

“I’m humbled and afraid.”, Agatha responds sarcastically.

 

“Now all you need is some apple pie and racist undertones.”

 

Agatha nods, and Naomi continues, “When do I get to meet this Penelope?”

 

“Whenever I convince her to move here.”

 

Naomi looks baffled, “Couldn’t she just visit or something?”

 

“Unfortunately airplanes cost money, money neither of us has at the moment.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

“Yeah, it does.”

 

Naomi looks around awkwardly for a moment, “Well, are you coming to the party tonight or not?”

Agatha smiles, “I’ll be out in a minute, I just have to get ready.”

 

“Right, so I’ll give you a million years.”

 

“Shut up!”, Agatha laughs, throwing a pillow at the door as her friend leaves. She puts on the pink sundress that penelope likes and takes a look in her full length mirror.

 

She looks beautiful, believing so isn’t narcissism, it’s simply confidence. She knows boys at the party will be trying to chat with her all night, but she won’t give them the time of day. Because she only has one girl on her mind.

  
  


“I finally got the package you sent me.”, Penelope says.

 

“Well? Did you open it?”, Agatha responds, anxiously hoping her internet improves so Penelope’s voice will catch up with her mouth.

 

“No, it was tempting, but I thought we could open ours together. Over Skype, is that weird?”

 

Agatha smiles, “That’s not weird at all, I was thinking the same thing actually. That’s why I haven’t opened my gift yet.”

 

“Great minds.”

 

“You’re telling me.”

 

Both of the girls pause for a moment before saying, “You go first.”, in unison. They giggle for a minute before Penelope says, “You actually open it first.”

 

Agatha nods, she carefully unwraps the package, and inside is a framed photo of Agatha and Penelope, back when they were at Watford, both of them decked out in fancy dresses for the Christmas ball their 6th year. They’re smiling widely and their cheeks are flushed from the cold. Agatha remembers the day vividly.

 

“Oh, Penny..”, she starts, but Penelope cuts her off.

 

“That’s not all there is.”, she says softly.

 

Agatha looks through the box again and finds a beautiful ring with a purple gem encrusted into it, the ring is on a silver chain. Agatha feels her face grow very hot aas she turns to face the camera again, “What is-”

 

“-It’s a promise ring.”, Penelope finishes. “I know it’s cheesy, and you probably don’t want to wear it. But I love you, I want to be with you forever. And don’t freak out! This isn’t a proposal, just a promise.”

 

Agatha feels tears begin to well in her eyes, “No one has ever done anything like this for me before”, she says, putting the chain around her neck.

 

“They should have.”

 

“Fuck, I love you so much.”

 

Penelope smiles, “Ditto.”

 

Agatha wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, “Let’s stop with the sentimental crap, open your gift.”

 

Penelope unwraps her package less carefully than Agatha had, tearing the wrapping paper a little. She finally gets trough at the paper to reveal a book. It’s Penelope’s favourite book. She smiles, but wonders why Agatha would buy her something that she already owns.

 

Agatha smirks, “Check the cover.”

 

Penelope opens the inside, and there is a message scribbled in sharpie, she reads it, and smiles widely. Amazed.

 

“Agatha, you didn’t.”

 

“I did.”

 

“How did you get her to sign this copy? she hasn’t done a book signing in thirty years!”

 

Agatha laughs, “I made a call.”

 

Penelope looks at her girlfriend, awed by how much love she is capable of feeling. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. Happy Christmas, Penelope.”

 

“Happy Christmas, Agatha.”

 

Agatha is sitting on her windowsill, looking out at the sunny streets of California, feeling miserable. Her roommate had planned a New Years party tonight, and Agatha couldn’t bear the thought of entering a new year without Penelope by her side. Obviously, it wasn’t all bad, she had friends, and she and Penelope talked almost every day over video chat. But she just wanted to see Penelope again.

 

“Are you being emo over Penelope again?”, Naomi asks from where Agatha hadn’t known she was standing.

 

“What? No. Shut up.”, she says. Removing her forehead from the cool glass.

 

“Whatever. Help me unpack these?”, Naomi asks, gesturing to the groceries she had just bought.

 

Agatha nods and makes her way over. The two unpack in comfortable silence, when they are done, Agatha slumps down on the counter. And Naomi groans.

 

“Okay, I was going to wait until after the party to give you these, but here.”, she hands Agatha a white envelope.

 

“We said no gifts.”

 

“It’s not christmas.”, Naomi replies quickly. Agatha makes no attempt to open the envelope. “Jesus, just open it.”

 

“Okay. fine.”, Agatha pulls a ticket out of the sleeve, a ticket that- “Oh my god!”

 

“You like it?”

 

“I love it, Naomi. Thank you so much!”, Agatha laughs, sweeping her roommate into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“You just seemed so pathetic-”

 

Agatha whacks her roommate on the arm, “You care about me.”

 

“Maybe a little. And listen, I know I don’t really get romance stuff, but I just want you to be happy Agatha.”

 

Agatha smiles, “I am.”

  


“Hey, babe.”

 

“Hi, why couldn’t we just video chat? You know I hate the phone.”, Penelope asks, obviously a little annoyed.

 

“My wifi has been terrible lately, sorry Love.”

 

“It’s fine, as long as I get to talk to you.”

 

Penelope can practically hear Agatha’s smile from the other end of the phone.

 

“God, I’m so lucky.”, Agatha sighs.

 

“I’m the lucky one.”

 

Agatha is about to argue when Penelope hears the doorbell ring, “I’ll be right back, I think the pizza is here.”

 

When Penelope walks through the living room, she is surprised to see Simon and Baz sitting on the couch with the tv blank. They are looking at her expectantly as if they’re waiting for something.

 

Penelope opens the door and immediately drops her wallet.

 

Standing in front of her is the sun-soaked, beautiful image of Agatha Wellbelove. Agatha has the biggest smile on her face as she waits for Penelope’s reaction to her being there, knowing her girlfriend takes a minute to process things.

 

Penelope stares blankly for a moment, and then loops her arms around Agatha’s neck and buries her face in the crook of Agatha’s neck. She inhales deeply, Agatha smells the same as she always does, like sugar and vanilla. Penelope can’t believe she’s here.

 

“What-How are you here?”, Penelope asks, incredulous.

“Naomi bought me a ticket as a late Christmas gift and now I’m here!” , Agatha practically shouts, a little overwhelmed.

 

Penelope tilts her head up a little and they’re kissing, and it’s just as good as the first time, maybe even a little better because Penelope is pulling Agatha close enough to press the memory into her skin. Agatha smiles into the kiss and Penelope pulls away a little so their lips are inches apart.

 

“Welcome home.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading. Leave a kudos or comment, it is much appreciated :)


End file.
